All Out Of Love
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Set during 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' - Jack tells Ianto about his experiences during the Year That Never Was, and realizes the truth about his relationship with both Ianto and the Doctor.


Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones had reached what appeared to be a stalemate – neither one was speaking to the other.

Having crossed their own timeline in pursuit of John Hart, the entire team was holed up in a hotel for the night so as to avoid running into their past selves. Currently, the team had split off into two rooms – Jack and Ianto in one, the rest in the other.

"You know, I really did come back for you," said Jack, at long last breaking the almost-deafening silence.

"No, I don't know," Ianto quickly countered. "I know next-to-nothing about you, Jack. So don't expect me to take you at your word just like that."

Properly chastened, Jack lowered his head in order to observe his joined hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for however long I was—"

"You don't even know how long you were gone?" asked Ianto in amazement.

"It's complicated," said Jack cautiously.

"I've got time," said Ianto, leaning back on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head. "We both do. So start talking . . . _sir_."

Without further prompting, Jack launched into his tale. "I found my Doctor – I've told you that much before. We, plus his latest companion, Martha Jones, traveled to the end of the universe, where there was a professor who happened to be a Time Lord-turned-human. He regenerated into the Master, a frenemy of the Doctor's, you might say. He stole the TARDIS and came back to present-day Cardiff, where he posed as Harold Saxon."

As he wove a tale filled with exciting intrigue, Ianto listened with rapidly growing anticipation. When Jack reached the part of his story where he was chained up for the better part of a year – though he brushed off the torture he had undergone, not to mention how many times he had died, as though all of it was nothing – Ianto knew better and could no longer contain himself. He launched himself at Jack, practically landing in his lap, and held on for all he was worth.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry," he murmured against his flushed cheeks over and over again.

Jack returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm, grateful just for the opportunity to hold Ianto again. "I know, Cariad," he whispered, the thought of hearing those Welsh vowels leave Ianto's lips having been part of what had gotten him through the whole ordeal of the Year That Never Was.

Ianto stilled in Jack's arms, having recognized the term of endearment for what it was. "Do you really mean that, Jack?" he asked, though some might call him a fool for questioning a declaration of love from his significant other when said partner had been missing in action for months on end.

"With all my heart," Jack replied as sincerely as he felt was possible. "Thoughts of you were what got me through what the Master considered "fun" – seeing how many different ways he could kill me. You were there with me, and you never left my side – not once."

"I never would, and never could – at least, not willingly," Ianto said somewhat shyly, immediately burrowing his head in Jack's chest afterwards.

Smiling broadly, Jack bent over to press a kiss to the top of Ianto's gently curling hair. Whispering softly, he continued, "I would picture you in my mind, smiling that crooked little smile of yours, and it gave me hope that deliverance would be soon in coming. And even when it wasn't, I couldn't be disappointed, for I had you to keep me company."

"And what of the Doctor?" Ianto finally asked.

"I thought I loved him," said Jack slowly. At feeling Ianto tense at the mention of his "loving" another, he quickly elaborated, "Not like that – more in the way that you hero-worship somebody. But after this little adventure, I realize that I don't care for him in that way. He's a friend – nothing more. Of course, I'll always be there for him, and I'll always defend him to the best of my abilities. I've died for him more than once, and will probably always suffer from nightmares about our time together. But I don't love him the way I love you. There's no one can compare to you, Jones Ianto Jones."

"Good to hear," said Ianto with a slight chuckle, letting his head fall on to Jack's shoulder.

"Was it worth it – waiting for me, I mean?" asked Jack after another moment's almost-unbearable silence.

"Always."

"Thank you," Jack whispered, bringing his lips to meet Ianto halfway in a confirmation of the love they shared, and always would, "For believing for both our sakes. I love you."

"I love you too, Cariad," Ianto replied.


End file.
